If You Really Knew Me
by Eebay13
Summary: "If you really knew me.." xxNiley


**Sorry for no updates in awhile. I'm working on the beginning of **

**forever. Anyway if you've seen the show 'if you really knew me' you'd **

**understand this. Just a simple one shot I got inspired to write while **

**I was watching the show. It's amazing. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy! (:**

Miley walked into the hallway wearing her cheerleading uniform. She

walked by the news bulletin and stopped when she saw a bright green

flyer she'd never seen before. She pulled it off and read the headline

quietly to herself. She shook her head at the title that read

"Challenge Day" and ran over to her best friend Demi holding the flyer

in her hand. "Dem, what's the flyer? Have you seen it?"

Demi looked down at the flyer then back up at Miley. "You haven't

heard about it? It's tomorrow. It's like I don't know 'inspirational'

I honestly don't know, Mi"

"Oh. I think we have to go. Stay with me the whole time." Miley

laughed softly and linked arms with Demi as they both walked down the

hallway earning jealous stares from all the girls. They were the most

popular girls in school. They were the prettiest. Every guy wanted

them. Who wouldn't be jealous?

-if you really knew me-

It was the big day. Challenge day. Everyone was gathered in the

courtyard waiting for the bell to ring signaling class would begin in

eight minutes. Miley and Demi sat where they usually did. On stage,

where everyone could get a good look at the girls. They talked and

mingled with the cheer and football team just as they usually did

every morning.

On the far side of the court yard leaning up against a small, fragile

tree sat Nick. Not many people knew him as Nick. To be honest not many

people knew him at all. He kept to himself. Always had his nose in a

book. Studying nonstop. Once the bell rang Nick looked up alarmed,

closing his book slowly and putting it in his bag and walking into the

gym, alone, where challenge day was to be held. He sat down in one of

the cold metal chairs, of course the one alone with no one around it.

He sighed quietly thinking this was a waste and at the end of this

whatever problems this program claimed to fix, he knew they never

would. He'd walk out of here alone, just as he'd walked in.

As Nick sat alone, he looked up at the doors as Miley and Demi walked

in together laughing, arms linked. Just as they always were. He stared

at Miley. Her beauty captivated him. He's had a crush on her since

sixth grade. But who is he to make move? She's popular and she's

pretty, he's.. Nick. He watched as they sat down right in the middle

and began to mingle with all their friends around them. He sighed,

wishing he has enough courage to be like them.

After about five minutes of conversing, two people, a man and a woman,

walked the gym wearing bright red shirts. Everyone looked up and

clapped as the man did his best to pump up the crowd. After a quick

introduction and a few uplifting words everyone found themselves

standing up playing games with the entire group. Miley and Demi hid

behind guys as the ball that was being bounced over top of everyone

came close to their heads. Nick on the other hand stood in the back

corner, his hands stuffed in his pockets looking down at his old, worn

out converse that were incredibly small.

-If you really knew me-

About half an hour they all found themselves sitting in groups of six

or seven. Metal chairs. In a circle. Miley was in a group with one

football player, a girl from her Spanish class, and Nick, who just

happened to be sitting to the left of her. Everyone else were just

people she'd just seen around on campus. Demi happened to be in a

different group then Miley, but everyone she'd already exchanged hi's

and hello's with.

All students and even faculty that had decided to attend challenge

day, were instructed to finish this sentence "if you really knew me"

they were instructed to open up completely and let it all out.

Miley decided to start in her group. She smiled softly at everyone

sending them all a small wave. She took a deep breath an began to

speak. "If you really knew me.. You'd know that I'm falling apart on

the inside. If you really knew me you'd know that my life ended seven

years ago when I was just eleven. If you really knew me you'd know

that my dad left me and my mom and my two sisters alone for a

different family almost fifteen hundred miles away." She took a deep

breath and wiped her eyes, just then she had realized tears were

slowly falling down her face. She looked up at everyone's concerned

faces and fought the urge to burst into tears right then. She looked

at each of their faces. She stopped when she got to Nick, he sent her

a small smile and for some reason she felt herself overcome her tears

and start speaking once again. "You'd know that ever since he left a

part of my heart was taken with him. You'd know that this is the first

time I've spoken of it. If you really knew me you'd know that I miss

him so much. No matter how much it hurts that he picked them over us,

I still love him to death. He's my dad. I'd give anything to be a

'daddy's girl' again. Or to even have my dad. If you really knew me

you'd know that I've never been in a serious relationship because I'm

scared I'll be left with half of my heart gone. Once again." As she

finished she slowly looked up and at everyone's faces, looking at them

she noticed the tears in each of their eyes. She looked at Nick,

feeling a small wave of comfort wash over her as she wiped her tears

and as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly.

She sent him a weak smile, knowing he wanted to share his story that

was quite similar to Miley's, she nodded her head at him and sent him

a small, comforting smile, urging him to move on.

Nick cleared his throat, held his hands together, never looking up

once. "If you really knew me you'd know that my mother died giving

birth to me. If you really knew me you'd know that my dad gave me away

to my grandparents when I was two because he couldn't take it. If you

really knew me you'd know how much I hate tearing them apart. My

grandfather died six months ago. My grandma is trying so hard to give

me the best life, the one she claims I deserve. I have nothing to give

to her, and she gives me everything. If you really knew me you'd know

that I just want to find somewhere I can fit in.."

He finished and looked at everyone's faces. He turned to Miley last,

he saw the tears streaming down her face not just from her own pain,

but, from his too. In that moment he realized he was crying. He was

finally letting out all of his emotions on his life. He had to admit,

it felt pretty good.

As soon as Nick wiped his eyes he found unknown courage and wrapped

his arms around Miley, pulling her into his chest. He felt as if it

was his job to comfort her. He whispered soothing words into her ear

as she broke down in his arms. He smiled through his tears, finally

being able to hold the girl he's liked so much, for years in his arms

was overwhelming.

She pulled back and smiled slightly at him. He returned a smile back

to her before talking softly. "You alright?" He got a small nod and

smile back and he knew he shouldn't push it. He spent the rest of the

time in the circle squeezing her hand and checking on her to make sure

she's okay.

-If you really knew me-

It was the end of the day; everyone was back in the seats they first

came in to find. Miley was seated in the middle once again, but this

time Nick was on her left and Demi was on her right. She hadn't let go

of Nick's hand this entire time. He didn't mind it of course. He felt

much better with her around.

The two directors came forward with their microphones getting kids to

pledge ways on how to make this school better, and the community too.

They asked one last time for anymore. Nick raised his hand timidly and

they called him up to the front. Reluctantly he pulled his hand from

Miley and walked up, grabbing the microphone.

He scratched the back of his head and started to speak. "I left this

out earlier and I, uhm, need to get this off my chest. If you really

knew me you'd know that I think Miley is the most beautiful girl,

she's much more than a cheerleader. She's perfect. If you really knew

me you'd know I've had a crush on her since sixth grade. But what's a

guy like me to a girl like her? If you really knew me you'd know this

day has changed me. If you really knew me you'd know I'm falling fast

for Miley." He heard 'Aww' 's from all the girls and he chuckled. He

turned to Miley and smiled. She returned it, feeling a spark in her

stomach.

Maybe Challenge Day was more than they thought.

**So there it is. Sorry if it's mushy or anything. Tell me what you **

**think? Should I turn it into a story? Leave it all in a review.**

**-Erin(:**


End file.
